Products of our Future
by elloshort
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have to take care of their kids from the future. Their past as well as the fact that they are not really the parental type play a major role. But if something or someone upset the fates too much, their children may not exist. SasuNaru
1. Our Kids?

This chapter has been re-done.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Our Kids?

* * *

Naruto grumbled as he stalked over to his bed. He was the last person to find out that his two best friends were dating. Dating! Sasuke and Sakura! What was worse was the fact they kept it from him for five months now. Naruto couldn't believe that no one had the audacity to even tell him.

----------------------------------------

**Flashback**

----------------------------------------

_Naruto wanted to find his friends and asked them if they wanted to grab some ramen with him. Their training ended 15 minutes ago, and while walking home, he realized he was hungry. So after asking Kiba where he last saw the two, he headed over to the Uchiha district and then to the main branch's mansion._

_He knocked and waited. Getting frustrated with waiting he started pounding on the door while reaching for the doorknob to jingle it and he was surprise to find out the door was open._

"_The teme needs to learn to lock his door" Naruto muttered, while entering the manor._

_He heard noises coming from the second floor, and headed off upstairs. _

"_Teme, you wanna—" but never finished his sentence._

_His eyes fixed on the sight in front of him and his eyes widen and mouth dropped._ _His two teammates were looking at him with shock._

"_Sasuke is __**in**__ Sakura" he thought, before walking backwards._

"_Sorry!" was the only thing his mind and mouth agreed on as he slammed the door shut and poofed to his apartment._

--------------------------------------

**End of Flashback**

--------------------------------------

He never meant to walk in on them having sex. He felt guilty knowing he ruined their moment and a little pained knowing he'd been left out. Deciding there was nothing else to do, he went to sleep. Naruto thought he could sleep off his shock, guilt and pain. He'd worry about how to face the two tomorrow. Shrugging off his uniform vest, and toeing his sandals, Naruto went to sleep, though it was a bright and sunny day. Yet as he slept, he missed the bright, bluish flash of light.

Naruto woke up to pounding on his front door. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Naruto glanced at his clock to see that it was around 5 in the afternoon. Yawning, he groggily walked towards his door and opened it to find an annoyed raven. Naruto was instantly awake when he saw those harsh coal eyes and all the events from earlier came flooding back into his memory.

"The Hokage requests your presence." he said bitterly.

Naruto knew by the sound of Sasuke's voice he was still pissed off from earlier.

"Okay." He said softly, before rushing to put on his vest and sandals he took off earlier. Naruto then set off towards the Hokage's office after Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke knocked on the door and a 'Come in' answered. Naruto held a look of confusion as he entered a very crowded room. It was filled with the Konoha Twelve and their sensei, a few common villagers, and some very familiar looking teens, but Naruto could not place his finger on where he had seen them. Sasuke and Naruto walked over to where Kakashi and Sakura were standing. It was a completely awkward moment when Naruto had to settle in between Sasuke and Sakura.

"Now that everyone is gathered, we can begin. You can speak now Leiko." Tsunade announced.

A girl with familiar green eyes, black hair, around 13 or 14 came up to the front and started to speak.

"As Tsunade-sama has just said, my name is Leiko. My peers and I," she said pointing to the other unfamiliar teens in the room, " are from the future." She said.

The people in the room were bewildered at the thought, but kept quiet for the details.

"Well, you see…we all were at our Chunin exams, when _someone_," and Leiko's eyes adverted towards a girl in the back, "decided using a jutsu she found on the floor, not even knowing the consequences of it. During the beginning of her match, she decided it was the best time to try said jutsu. Kisho over there," she said pointing to a white/lavender eyed boy, "came to the conclusion it was one of the Forbidden Jutsus that were supposedly destroyed by the Sixth. So now, were stuck here." Leiko finished.

Everyone was shocked. That was…bizarre.

"Excuse me, but what does this have to do with us?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, what does this have to do with us, baa-chan?" Naruto said a bit too loudly.

"You brat! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" Tsunade yelled.

"Then stop yelling at me, baa-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"You baka! I should de-rank you for your insubordination, especially in front of your kids!" she yelled back.

The response to her comeback was immediate and brought silence amongst everyone.

"Ano…did she just say 'kids'?" asked Kiba, not to anyone in particular.

"Yes. These younger ninjas are the products of your future." Tsunade said blatantly.

It just dawned on them that those kids looked very familiar for a reason. They were a combination of people they've seen before. Looking around the room, some people were still in shock and others were wondering whom they had children with.

"You were called here because your children need a place to stay. As their parents, you'll be expected to provide for them shelter, but since I do not know how long they will be here, they will of course, finish their exams, as well as complete missions to contribute to the financial responsibility they will cause for you. Also, I would advise that you get acquainted with your future lover. These are your children and your actions will determine their future. If you all decide to test the fates and change your future, they will be the ones affected the most; for if something or someone interferes too much, they'll disappear." She said.

Now everyone was processing what information they just heard.

"Now," Leiko was speaking, "I think it would nice if we let you guess who your child is. Oh, and some you all have more than one child." Leiko said smiling.

Sakura raised her hand.

"Yes mother. Wait…damn it!" Leiko said as she just gave part of her parentage away. But quickly added "I apologize for cursing mother." She said stiffly.

"Y-you're my child?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Yes mother." She said immediately. You could tell by her response she was raised in a very strict household.

"Who is your father?"

This got everyone quiet. The common answer would have been the Uchiha, but then they were only teenagers. Things could change.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, twirling so everyone can get a better view.

"Sasuke right?" she stuttered, which caused Leiko to gain a look of horror.

"No he is not." she said.

How could she be wrong? Black hair, green eyes…her and Sasuke.

"Who is your father?" Sakura said getting upset.

This was everyone's question actually. Who would live up to her standards, if not the Uchiha? Then the next thought that strolled into everyone else's mind was since the Uchiha didn't marry Haruno, who did he knock up?

"Leiko, I don't think it's a good idea to make them guess. We should just tell them." Another white/lavender eyed boy said, but this one had a small little black dog on his head. Just like how Kiba use to put Akamaru on his head.

"Excuse me for interrupting everyone, but my name is Hoshi. My parents are Kiba and Hinata." He said to the crowd.

Hinata immediately blushed. Kiba looked to Hinata and also blushed, but Hoshi just remained calm and went to stand with his future parents.

"Fine." Said Leiko.

"My mother is Sakura, and my father is Sai." She said.

Everyone was shocked with the news. Sai and Sakura?

"Now, after you receive the knowledge of your children, please escort them to your homes. You will be expected to take the responsibility of these children. Even though they only appear three years your junior or so, some even your age, they will view you as their parents, so learn to spend time with your future lover." Tsunade said leaving no room for argument.

* * *

Child by child and parent by parent left and now there were five kids left, and the only parents that remained were Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Lee. The boy known as Kisho from earlier stepped forward.

"Well, how do I put this?" the boy muttered, before sighing. "Neji, I know you know I'm your son by my eyes." He stated and Neji gave a curt nod.

"Well…I was conceived a bit different…by a jutsu actually." Kisho started, which caused Neji to raise a brow.

"So you're saying that you were performed?" Shikamaru asked.

"I guess you can say that." Kisho said, contemplating the thought.

"But, the birthing jutsu requires a sacrifice from one of the nine legendary dem—" Shikamaru paused and turned towards Naruto.

"You mean…Naruto and I…"

"No. 'Naruto' gave you a sample of his blood so you could perform the jutsu." Kisho said hastily.

"My other father though, carried me: Shikamaru is my other father."

A wave of silence landed in the room, as the two in question looked at each, before looking away.

"Okay." Neji and Shikamaru said at the same time, before awkwardly getting up and walking out the door.

A girl with red hair and green eyes came up, stating her name was Tani.

"Well, Kisho made that easy, so…well one of my fathers is Gaara, but in the future we," she said pointing to the other red haired teen in the room, which we now know as Taro, "are only here for my exams. And Lee, we live in Suna as a happy family." She said calmly.

"Well…that's…umm…" but for once in his life, he had nothing to say.

Now there were just two kids left. They appeared to be twins, but their hair was completely opposite.

"Hi. I'm Mai." Said the one with blond hair.

"And I'm Sable." Said the one with black hair.

"And you two are our fathers" they both said at the same time, with a smile, directed at the only other two teens in the room.

The rivals.

The prodigy and the demon.

Sasuke and Naruto

"_Thump!"_

Naruto had just fainted.

* * *

A/N: I need a beta for this story, two others for two of my other stories: The Bartered Uke and Cinderfella. Just send me a PM :)


	2. So Much Like Him

This chapter has been re-done.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: **So Much Like Him.

* * *

Sasuke's mind was not functioning correctly at the moment.

"_Naruto? Me and Naruto… Naruto and I? We had children?" _Sasuke thoughts swirled around the concept.

He then started looking at the other side of the idea.

"_Mr. Naruto Uchiha? Mr. Sasuke Uzu—Tch like I'd ever change my name."_ The Uchiha thought arrogantly, before frowning as he continued his musings.

"The blond idiot was his future lover. How could that be? Did they even get married? Was the conception a mistake? How would a male even get—"

Sasuke was interrupted from his musings when he felt someone jabbing him on his side. He returned to his façade of indifference and answered with an 'hn'.

"What are you going to do with dad, father?" asked Sable, gesturing towards the unconscious Naruto.

It was then that Sasuke realized Naruto had fainted.

"_He actually fainted." _he thought as he rolled his eyes.

Sasuke picked up the blond and slung him over his shoulder. He turned to look at the girls only to be met with surprised looks on their faces.

"What?"

Mai was the one who answered.

"It's just so surprising that you would carry dad over your shoulders like he was a sack of potatoes or something." She explained.

"How else do you expect me to carry him?" he inquired.

"Bridal style?" suggested Sable.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Whatever." He muttered and turned to walk out of the Hokage's office.

Mai and Sable looked at the door, then at each other.

"This will be difficult." Said Mai.

"I know." Sable answered back.

"Mai. Sable."

The girls turned around when the Hokage called their names. They had forgotten about the legendary hokage, since she was silent during the pairing of the children and parents.

"Your fathers are very stubborn. They will not give into the idea of a future together, regardless of the fact the proof is standing right in front in their eyes. They both are not accustomed to the concept of love, so it will be very difficult for them to get together. Just—just make sure that they know that they will need each other, and then perhaps none of them will get hurt" She said solemnly.

"Hai." The twins chirped, before rushing to catch up to their father.

* * *

When Mai and Sable caught up to the raven carrying their dad, the two realized that their father was walking the wrong way.

"Father?" Sable said, but Sasuke completely ignored her.

So Mai tried.

"Father?" she said a bit louder, but Sasuke ignored her too and kept on walking in the direction of an apartment building.

Mai and Sable stopped, but their father kept on going. They looked at each other once again and realized their mistake.

"Sasuke!" they shouted at the same time figuring out that the raven was not used to being called father.

The yelling caused the raven to stop, turn around and cock an eyebrow at them. The twins hurried towards their father and dad.

"What?" he asked.

"You're going the wrong way." The two said at the same time.

Sasuke was bewildered at this accusation. He knew for certain that he was not going the wrong way. He knew he wasn't stupid and knew that the moron lived in the apartment building he was heading to. He just went to retrieve Naruto earlier.

"Naruto lives in the apartment buildings." He said.

"No…" the two said at the same time.

"We," they said pointing in a circle, "live in the Uchiha district, on the other side of town." they said.

"_Excuse me?"_ he thought.

"Excuse me?" he said out loud.

That couldn't be right. There was no way in hell that _Naruto _lived with him and he certainly was not the one who was going to initiate the proposal for Naruto to come live with him.

"We said we all live on the other side of town." Mai explained.

"Hn." He said lowly, before turning around and continuing his journey.

Sasuke kept walking till he reached the apartment, ignoring the twins who were still following him. Sasuke tried his luck with the door and it opened, causing him to briefly wonder if someone would have broken in, but stopped knowing not many civilians would break into a shinobi's house. Sasuke and the girls stepped in and Sasuke was actually surprised. The overly orange, clumsy ass, messy eating pig, was actually a neat freak, with the proof being the condition of his apartment.

"Tch, figures." Mai snorted.

Sasuke turned around to see the two leaning against the doorway, eyes closed, smirking and arms across their chest. Just like he would do…

"What figures?" Sasuke asked and Sable answered.

"You two are such neat freaks. Of course dad would have a spotless apartment, but we always thought he picked up the habit after he moved in with you, but we guess he always been this way." She stated.

"Hn." was all Sasuke said, before he continued into the apartment, heading over to what he thought was Naruto's bedroom, and he was right.

Sasuke found the blond's room held a calming presence, and noted the scent of cherry blossom.

"_Probably a home fragrance from the perfume shop that open near Ichiraku's last winter."_ The raven mused.

It had pale blue walls, a dresser with a picture of team 7 and a couple of scrolls neatly on it, a queen sized bed with a blue comforter on it that matched the color of the pale blue walls, and a night stand with a lamp, an alarm clock on it and what appeared to be a journal or something. The room was simple, relaxing and unexpected.

Sasuke headed towards the bed and _dumped _Naruto onto his bed. He rolled his aching shoulder and sighed. Naruto weighed a good 150 pounds and did a bit of damage to Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke turned around and saw two unpleased looks and let out a frustrated sigh. He muttered something under his and turned back around. He took off Naruto's sandals, vest, forehead protector and slipped him under the covers. After making sure Naruto wouldn't somehow fall out of his bed, he was ready to leave to go home so he can meditate and figure out this whole having children with Naruto in the future thing, but was faced with anticipating looks.

"_What now?" _Sasuke growled in his mind.

"What? The idiot is under his covers, comfortable and I'm pretty sure he won't fall out." he stated.

"You didn't give dad a kiss." Sable explained.

This caused Sasuke to visibly pale, and that was saying something, considering how pale he already was.

"_Kiss __**him**__? Kiss __**Naruto**__? They must be crazy." _he thought.

"When Hell freezes over." He said.

"But you always do." The girls whined.

"No."

"But,"

"No." he repeated.

"But,"

"No."

"You,"

"Enough. I said no." Sasuke said with cold eyes and walked past the two dumbstruck girls and went out of the apartment.

* * *

After a few moments of silence Sable decided to speak.

"We really should go after father, but we can't leave dad all alone." She said.

"Yeah…Sable?" Mai said with an idea forming in her head.

"Yeah?" Sable questioned her sister.

"You know how the parental units always say that we remind them of the other?" Mai led on, in which Sable quickly caught on, but looking at Mai's mischievous eyes confirmed her suspicions.

"I'll stay with father!" Sable exclaimed.

"Okay, but meet us at Ichiraku's for lunch at noon tomorrow." Mai warned.

"Alright." Sable promised and then ran after their father, leaving Mai with the sleeping Naruto.

* * *

Dream

_Naruto was spinning in an abyss of darkness. He stopped all of a sudden and there was a light omitting from the ceiling. It then turned brighter to the point he saw he was in a clean white room. There was a glass in front of him and peering into the glass he saw two babies; girls to be exact. One of them had a head with black hair and the other with barely visible blond hair._

"_So what should we name our twins?" someone said as they wrapped their arms around Naruto's waist._

"_Eh?" Naruto said and turned to see…Sasuke?_

"_I like Mai and Sable. The blond could be Mai because it means brightness, and the raven would be Sable because that means darkness. Odd though… that's sort of like us." Sasuke said, completely ignorant of Naruto hysterical condition._

"_Sasuke and I don't have children! No!" his mind screamed and screamed till he awoke._

End of Dream

* * *

Naruto woke up gasping for breath, looked at his clock and saw that it read 10 pm. He took a moment to catch his breath. That was one of the worst dreams he had ever had. He felt goose bumps creeping up his back as he remembered the experience. Kids? With Sasuke? How?

"You snore slightly when you sleep." An unfamiliar female voice said, which caused him a great shock, thus causing him to jump and fall out of his bed.

"Hn." Said the voice, which was so similar to…to…Sasuke.

"Who are you?" he asked, with venom lacing his words.

"I'm one of your daughters from the future, because of a jutsu gone wrong." She stated.

Naruto eyes widen at the explanation and he was about to deny it, but the memories of earlier came flooding back. Now, as he thoroughly looked at the girl he could see the resemblance. She held bright blond hair like his, but neatly parted covering her left eye, tan skin but the eyes…they weren't his.

"_No. Those deep, coal eyes only belong to..."_ Naruto's thought fleeted with realization

* * *

"Sasuke!" said Sable excitedly.

Sasuke took a deep breath trying to let his irritation out through the breath. His "daughter" was currently annoying the hell out of him, but he could do anything but invite her into "their" home because this was his mission.

Taking a critical look at the babbling girl he noticed that there was a resemblance between them. Matching coal eyes and dark hair, which was neatly parted covering her right eye. Sable had tanned skin like… Naruto, but she also had his need to fill time with talking.

And talking.

And talking.

* * *

Naruto couldn't stand it. He couldn't take it anymore. The silence was suffocating him.

"Who the hell can stay so quiet, besides the teme, Sasuke and meditate?! Who the hell willingly meditates, besides that teme?" Naruto thought angrily.

Mai may look like him, but the way she was quiet, collected dark and mysterious, one couldn't help but think of Sasuke.

* * *

"_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" _Sasuke's mind screamed.

He couldn't say it out loud because from his experience with Sakura, he learned women do not take kindly to being told to shut up. Sasuke shuddered at the memory.

Sable looked so much like himself, but the aggravation he acquired from the girl's talking and loudness was so much like…like…Naruto.


	3. Pancakes

Chapter 3 redone.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Pancakes

* * *

Tsunade woke up that morning with a personal mission to figure out how to undo the forbidden jutsu that led to the future children being here. Though the scroll was placed in an obvious spot, it was not placed in an area that it could just wander into the hands of a genin, she thought with distaste as she sat at her desk, scroll in front of her.

Dispelling the seal that protected the contents, she let out a soft gasp to see that a note was attached to the parchment. It was her job as the hokage to keep up with the scroll and make sure no one opened the scroll, yet clearly someone had opened the scroll and read through it. As she finished she let out an irritated groan. She need some sake.

* * *

"Wake up dad."

Naruto heard the voice, but he just ignored the command.

So Mai tried again.

"Dad, wake up!"

But yet again, Naruto continued to ignore the voice. Seeing that her attempts were futile, Mai left the blond and decided she could make breakfast while allowing her dad a few more moments of rest. She walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen to prepare them breakfast.

_"Over the years, with the help of many cookbooks and lessons from Iruka-sensei, I learned to cook."_

Mai could remember her dad telling her during a cooking lesson that if he weren't a ninja, he would have loved an opportunity to be a great culinary or pastry chef. Mai went into the small kitchen and after fishing out the flour from behind the cartons of ramen, she was finally ready to start making pancakes. She hummed a quiet rendition of _Sadness and Sorrow, _to herself. It was peaceful, only with the occasional cracks of eggs, and soft snoring of her dad.

Mai checked the time to see it was only about 10, and her dad still wasn't awake. The skillet was heated and the batter was perfect, so three at a time she poured in round blotches of the pancake batter, flipped them when the sides started bubbling, and then put the perfect pancake on a plate. Thirty minutes and twenty-one pancakes later she was finished with the buttermilk pancakes. She went to the table to set it up for two. Syrup, butter and the pancakes were all ready. All she needed was the blond. She turned to go wake her father up once more, but didn't have to when she saw the older man in the small hallway, laughing.

Naruto was having a dreamless sleep, when the sunlight woke him up. He really didn't want to wake up, but when he got a whiff of something cooking, he got up. He got even more excited when the smell he'd smelled were pancakes. He pulled on a t-shirt and went to walk out to see if Mai would give him pancakes, because he really didn't know how hungry he was until he smelled pancakes.

He stood in the hallway watching Mai for a while, just thinking. He didn't mind the fact he'd have a family one day, but with _Sasuke_? Naruto never pictured the Ice Cold Sasuke Uchiha as a family man. Ha! With a mental picture of Sasuke trying to at least _hug_ someone, nonetheless a child, he burst into fits of laughter causing Mai to look at him.

"_Dad is weird…" _Mai thought, as she looked at her dad laughing for no apparent reason.

"Nothing is that funny." Mai said in a serious tone causing Naruto to stifle his amusement.

Mai rolled her eyes and went to sit down.

"Are you going to grace me with your presence for breakfast?" Mai said sarcastically.

"Sure." He said with his amusement at bay.

Naruto settled down in his chair and looked at Mai. He still couldn't get past how Mai looked so much like him. He stared as she piled pancake after pancake, after pancake on her plate. Trying to break the awkward silence, well at least awkward for him, he tried to start a conversation, with a little joke.

"If you eat all those pancakes, you'll get fat." he said, with a chuckle.

_Clink! _

Mai's fork fell onto the floor. Her eyes turned from calm, to rage, and her eyes were now set on Naruto, who wiped his smile off his face.

"Did you just call me fat?" she stated with an icy tone, which caught Naruto off guard.

"_Eh?" _Naruto thought in confusion.

"I know I'm a bit bloated, but fat?" she said in exasperation.

Trying to calm the girl down he stuttered out a 'No, you're not fat.', but Mai, was hysterical and in her own world.

"I am NOT fat. I know I am NOT fat. Oh my word! Dad thinks I'm fat!" she wailed to herself.

Naruto got up to move around the table to calm Mai down, but threw the man right off, sending him crashing into the wall, leaving a big crack.

"_Oh shit! She has Sakura's strength! Plus she isn't controlling her chakra." _He thought, while rubbing his throbbing head.

Naruto saw as Mai got up so fast, it sent her chair through the window, and the table with all of it's contents into the living area, leaving quite a mess. Mai, through her tears, ran into the bathroom, leaving Naruto wide eyed at his now ruined apartment.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto was in agony and during the moments of his agony he realized a few things.

1. Girls don't like being called fat, even if it was a joke.

2. He really needed to pee.

3. And finally, that girl just ruined his apartment! It now smelled of syrup and butter.

Naruto was in one hell of a predicament and this caused his mind to start wandering to a topic he really didn't want to think about.

"_I wonder if Sasuke is doing better with his twin."

* * *

_

Sasuke was enjoying the silent Sable, who was currently munching on a piece of toast. Sable wasn't silent all morning, but after her shower, she was pleasantly silent. By the way she had her face in deep concentration, he knew that she wanted silence and Sasuke was more than happy (on the inside) to oblige. So there they ate their simply breakfast of eggs, toast and bacon Sasuke had prepared, in silence.

Sasuke looked at the girl. She still had her shoulder length hair in a part over one eye, and he was still getting used to the striking resemblance. He wanted to ask Sable a lot of questions, such as what he did in the future, how he looked, and most importantly, why the hell did he marry Naruto, but he was never one to initiate a conversation, but since the answers were too tempting, he decided to against the norm. Yet at the same moment Sasuke opened his mouth, Sable spoke for the first time during breakfast.

"Can you go to the store for me?" she asked in all seriousness.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion.

"Why can't you go yourself?"

"I have no money." She answered simply.

Point there.

"What do you need?"

At this Sable blushed.

"I-I need some feminine products." She said softly.

Sasuke let out an inaudible sigh. Sasuke wasn't embarrassed to actually go buy the items; it was the fact he'll probably have a bitch to he'll have to endure for the next five days or so.

"_Fuck." _he thought.

"Fine." He answered getting up, which caused Sable to smile brightly.

"Oh and can you get me some chocolate?" she asked.

"Whatever." He said looking for his money pouch.

"And can we go get ramen at Ichiraku's for lunch?" she added, remembering the fact she needed to meet her sister.

Not wanting a crying girl he muttered another 'whatever' and headed out the door. Sable went back to her peppy self and started humming jovially while clearing and cleaning the dishes she and her father had used during their breakfast.

* * *

Naruto really needed to pee. It's been thirty minutes...Thirty fucking minutes!

Well, at least he got Mai to stop crying. She was actually fine really. She was taking a shower now, and the running water wasn't helping Naruto's condition, so he tried to clean up his apartment to get his mind off needing to use the bathroom. While scrubbing the syrup off the floor, after throwing all the broken items away, Mai called out from the bathroom.

"What is it?" he inquired, noticing the shower wasn't running anymore, making his condition easier, but actually using the bathroom would help him better.

"I need you to go to the store for me." It wasn't a question, but an order.

"O-okay." He replied, taken aback a little.

"I need some feminine products." She said coolly.

"Huh?"

"_What are feminine products? Are there masculine products? " _he thought in confusion.

* * *

The first thing Naruto did when he got to the store was use the bathroom. After that he went down the aisle that said 'Feminine Products'. Naruto looked down at the list he wrote down.

_One package of pads. Regular_

_One box of tampons. Regular. Plastic._

Naruto busy looking at his list ran into someone. Being a ninja, one was trained to have excellent reflexes, but Naruto completely threw that concept out the window, and landed flat on his butt.

"…Idiot…" said an arrogant voice.

One that could only belong to Sasuke.

"What are you doing here, bastard?" Naruto asked getting up and rubbing his backside.

"Shopping." He answered and went back to picking out a box, then turned back to the blond.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

For a while it seemed as if the blonde wasn't going to tell him, but then...

"Mai wanted some things called pads and tampons." He answered looking at the various brands on the shelf.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"You do know what they are used for?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned towards Sasuke.

"Hmm…I guess the pads are used to protect something, but I have no clue what a tampon does." He answered truthfully.

Sasuke was shocked at the moron's answer. After those years with the perverted sannin, the study of the male and female anatomy at the ANBU prep course, Kakshi and Sakura, Naruto didn't know what pads and tampons were.

"So you never knew why Saskura was a bitch during a certain time of the month?"

Naruto glared at his team-mate.

"Don't call her that! And besides...isn't that your girlfriend? Do you enjoying fucking a female dog? I didn't know you were into bestiality, bastard." Naruto replied hotly.

Sasuke glared at the shorter blond, who grinned at his clever comeback.

"If one knew what bestiality was, one would also know what a tampon is, unless, you were too _intrigued_ with bestiality to notice." Sasuke replied back, before turning at Naruto's fish look.

Sasuke grabbed the list in Naruto's hand, looked over it and then went out to throwing two packages at him.

"Did you know the best way to get information is to read?" Sasuke said before smirking and walking to the cashier.

"_This is going to be entertaining"_ Sasuke thought as he walked towards the check-out line.

_3… _

_2… _

_1…_

"OH FUCK!" said a disbelieving Naruto.

Sasuke smirked when he paid for the items. He found it highly amusing.

* * *

Naruto walked with his bag in hand towards his apartment and couldn't get his mind off what he just read, since being angry at Sasuke's comeback made him angrier. He was not intrigued. He only knew because of when Ero-Senin was giving him a very in-depth "sex talk", did he know what bestialilty and because of that talk, he started tuning out his mentor since he was shuddering at the perverted things people do with...things. But still, Naruto couldn't fathom the idea as to why women put plastic up…there? Shuddering for a quick moment, he continued on his way to his apartment, when in the distance he saw Mai walking towards him.

"Hey! I was just heading back." He said once they met.

"Oh thank you." She said giving him a smile.

"Let's go get some ramen." She added, after grabbing the bag.

Naruto wasn't the one to deny a ramen trip, but he was worried about his apartment.

"But the apartment is still a mess." He said.

"Don't worry about it. I cleaned it up while you were gone."

"Umm…" but didn't finish the sentence, when inhuman strength started dragging him in the direction of Ichiraku's.

* * *

Sasuke and Sable were already eating their ramen when Mai and Naruto came through the curtains of Ichiraku. Sable went to sit next her sister, leaving the only unoccupied seat next Sasuke.

"Miso-ramen please." Naruto said to the old-man as he settled himself on the stool.

Mai and Sable chatted animatedly, while Sasuke and Naruto sat in awkward silence. They have yet to talk about the 'kids' thing and sooner or later Tsunade was going to pester them into moving in one or the other's home. Plus, the twins wouldn't like being separated and there was the issue them being married, having children, being happy to together, having sex…

_"How did two guys have sex anyway?"_ Naruto thought.

He knew the basic concept for a man and a woman, but how did he and Sasuke…This caused Naruto to blush.

"…_dobe!" _cried an irritated Sasuke.

"Huh?" he asked in utter confusion.

"Your ramen." Sasuke said, and indeed his ramen was in front of him and his face was dangerously close to touching it.

"And you're blushing." Sasuke pointed out, which caused Naruto to turn a deeper red.

"I—I—" but was cut off from an explanation from a loud thunderous clap of lightning, a scream and then Sasuke falling on him, crashing his lips with Naruto.

* * *

**A/N:** Help me, help you. Please point out any mistakes you find in a review, so I can fix them and hopefully make other's reader experience better.

**_Reviews are not required, but are appreciated._**


	4. Migration

Chapter 4 re-done. Combined with previous chapter 5.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Migration

* * *

Naruto's mind could only register one thing and that was the fact that Sasuke's lips were on his and he couldn't help but think back to the day they became team mates. This was history repeating all over again. He was about to push the man off of him, but he felt the pressure of Sasuke's body ease up. He opened his eyes, though he didn't know when he had closed them, to see Sasuke rise and his breath hitch. Naruto then saw a pair of arms that were hoisting Sasuke up and was eternally grateful to whoever those hands belong to.

* * *

The idiot's lips were surprisingly soft and ironically tasted like strawberries.

"_When did he eat strawberries?" _was his last _innocent _thought before his train of thought turned quite negative.

_"Why the fuck is this always happening? Why the hell is it always him?"_ He thought darkly, readying himself to get off the blond, but someone beat him to it.

* * *

"I'm so sorry. I heard the thunder, it was loud and sudden and it scared me." Sable said explaining, but then went on a tangent.

"I lost control of my chakra for a second, cuz like I said it was scary and when I'm scared, I'm like out of my mind, but not in the crazy sense of way, but still I'm like out of my mind and my body takes over my mind in this weird sort of way like it doesn't want to cooperate, so I just sort of end up blanking out and my body takes over my mind right, as well as my sense and it causes this sort of reflex mechanism, which I just did to you father, but I don't mean to and I'm so sorry, but I end up like kicking, punching, throwing—"

"Shut up!" yelled Mai and Sable did, which Sasuke and Naruto (who Sable picked up while ranting off loudly in his ear) were absolutely appreciative.

"It's raining" Mai added looking outside, causing everyone else to glance outside as well.

And it was raining.

Hard.

"My hair!" Sable whined, causing Naruto to look at her.

"A little rain won't hurt anyone." He said.

Just then a bolt of lightning whipped down and stroked a tree about twenty yards away from them.

"But that might." Mai said calmly.

"Heh, heh." Naruto let out, while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Okay let's go." He said while putting money on the counter to pay for the ramen.

"I'm going to father's house." Mai said.

"Huh?" Naruto said, looking from Mai to Sasuke who was now glaring intently at Naruto, which caused Naruto to blush.

"Well, your house is further and I don't want to get soaked. Plus I have no more clothes." She explained.

"But, you'll get wet anyway." He argued.

"But not as much if I was going to the apartment." She countered.

"But you're my responsibility and the old-hag will bite my head off if I don't look after you." He complained.

"And I want to go to FATHER'S house. OUR house!" she screamed out of frustration.

It may have been only been about a day they've been in the past, but she was tired of the fact they weren't a family yet, and the stupid raging hormones her PMS was causing, made her become more upset... emotional. Mai's outburst caused Sasuke and Naruto to realize the reality of the situation at hand. They were supposed to be a family. Naruto looked at Sable, who turned her head, silently agreeing with her sister. Then he looked at Sasuke who just looked away. He then cast his eyes to the ground.

"Okay. I just got to go ho—to the apartment real quick." He said quickly, before leaving the silent ramen stand, into the pouring rain, towards his apartment.

* * *

"How many times has father told you to keep your temper in check. He even hired Neji-sama to train you in anger management. Now look what you did. Dad isn't here. He could be hurt, lost, scared—"

"I know Sable." Mai said.

Mai never meant to blow up like that, but she couldn't help it. It irritated the hell out of her to see that her parents didn't even want to stay together after they just made out. Mai saw it, since Sable was too busy trying to apologize. She couldn't understand why they were being so resistant, but it doesn't matter. They will get together. At all cost.

It was around 11 pm when the three, who were currently waiting in the living room, heard the doorbell ring throughout the mansion, though the rain that still was coming down hard, was very loud. They were all occupying their time differently.

Sasuke meditating.

Mai contemplating.

And Sable fidgeting.

The ring brought them out of their own little world and Sable quickly jumped up to go find out who was at the door, while the other two teens followed after her, one rather reluctantly. Sable opened the door to reveal a soaked Naruto, with a big trash bag slung over his shoulder. She immediately glomped the older teen causing him to yell out.

"No! My ramen!" he yelled out in distress.

"Of course the idiot would risk a cold for ramen" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Yeah and got a few clothes as well." He said ignoring the remark, getting up, going inside, and closing the door, so no rain could get in.

"I would have gotten here earlier, but then I realized that the box I had my ramen in was getting ruined by the rain, so I needed something to put the ramen in so I could carry it. I just realized like twenty minutes ago to put it in a trash bag to make my stuff waterproof, so here I am." he explained grinning, but Sasuke and the twins could see that Naruto was using a mask.

There was something he wasn't telling them. The real reason it took him ten hours to get here.

* * *

They all ate a very awkward midnight snack together. Naruto couldn't believe he was going to stay at Sasuke's house, take care of two teenage girls, and then have to fall in love with the cold-hearted bastard, or else he'd putting the lives of Sable and Mai at stake. Just fucking great.

Sasuke was busy trying to figure out this entire fall in love with Naruto thing.

Sure the blond was attractive in a "I'm a fag" way and apparently helps him accomplish his goal to revive his clan, but that doesn't mean he wanted to actually _engage_ with another male, nor did he wish to _engage_ with the idoit. He also had to think about how to _woo_ the blond, because that's what guys usually did to get the girl right? He certainly knew he would NOT be the girl in this future relationship. Besides that, the Hokage will pester them sooner or later to get a move on with the relationship.

_"Wait. When were the twins born?"_

"When were you two born?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence.

"Umm…it would be like…hmm. How about this? You two are like thirty-five in our time." Sable answered.

"And you both are thirteen?" Sasuke asked.

"Fourteen!" they both shouted at the same time, obviously angry at the misjudgment.

"Hn."

"So in about five years." He said softly, mostly to himself, after calculating their age into the equation, but Naruto heard.

"_So I'll finally have a family in five years?" _Both Naruto and Sasuke thought at the same time.

* * *

"…the bathroom, linen closet, my room, twins room, and now your room." Sasuke said concluding the tour.

The mansion was just that. A mansion. There were five bathrooms and five bedrooms, a den, living room, dining room, a shrine room, a large kitchen, a game room and a dojo. There was even a meditation room! Naruto knew Sasuke was loaded, but all these rooms were freaking amazing.

"…Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto said, turning his face, which evidently was _really _close to Sasuke's lips.

_"Damn him for being taller."_

"We have to talk about this... situation. Tomorrow." Sasuke said, with his breath ghostly touching his face.

"Uh…yeah. Whatever bastard. Goodnight."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, before walking towards his bedroom, leaving Naruto to go to sleep.

* * *

"Sable." Mai said from her bed.

"Yeah?" Sable replied.

"I got a plan to get the parental units together." She said, and Sable instantly woke up from her sleepy state.

"What is it?"

"Well…" Mai started to explain to her sister and went as far as she had thought of.

"Okay. When do we do the first part?" Sable asked excitedly.

"Tonight." She said with the famous Uchiha smirk.

"Let the operations begin."

* * *

"This situation just begs for theme music." Sable said to her fraternal twin, who just cast her head down and sighed.

The two were currently outside Naruto's window using chakra on their feet to support them. The rain turned to a light sprinkle around twenty minutes before and they were about to execute their plan.

"How are we gonna wake him?" Sable asked, looking at her dad, who was cuddling a pillow.

"The genjutsu will make noise." Mai said to her win.

"Oh."

At that moment they performed the necessary hand seals; dog, horse and dragon, and looked at their creation.

"Ha! Mine's better." Sable exclaimed.

"Whatever."

"Whatever your whatever, mine is still better!"

"Shut up! You'll wake father." Mai said with all the irritation evident in her voice.

"Like he can hear me." Sable challenged.

"Like he couldn't hear your declaration of love for—"

"Okay! I get it."

Mai smirked. She loved teasing her sister about the incident. It happen when they were on the private Uchiha training field and their father just happened to be taking a stroll when he heard Sable shouting her declaration of love. Sasuke returned back to the mansion and told their dad and they thought it would be the best time to have "The Talk" with their children. It was _so _awkward.

"Anyways Sable. Just guide it towards him and let it hover over him. The coldness emitting from it and the moans will wake him up." Mai explained.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sable said waving her hand at her sister and sent her creation through the wall.

* * *

Naruto was frustrated.

He was lying down on the bed in his light blue pajama pants and he couldn't sleep. It wasn't the fact he was in a foreign bed, foreign surroundings, or foreign smells. It was the fact that he was thinking of the fact he was suppose to discuss the family issue tomorrow. It was gonna be so awkward.

"First of all, I don't even like Sasuke like that. Sure as a semi friend and/or rival, but as a husband…" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Second of all, Sasuke doesn't like me like that. I mean I know am gorgeous, sexy, and have a wicked sense of humor. I mean I'm fucking desirable, but that doesn't mean Sasuke suppose to like me…" he muttered, realizing that talking to himself was tiring.

Eventually he fell asleep and that's how the twins found him. Asleep.

* * *

"_Mauwaaa"_

Naruto shifted in his sleep, but did not wake up.

"_Mauwaaa"_

Naruto groggily got up when the annoying moan didn't stop and when he felt the chilly air.

Wait.

Why were there moans in his room? Now alert he finally realized there was something else in his room. His eyes widen when he saw what was actually floating in his room.

A ghost.

Not just any old ghost, this one had weird Sharingan eyes. Naruto knows he has a _mild _fear of ghost, so it was perfectly expected when he fell from his bed in shock and backed his way up to the door in fright.

"_Whooo are yooou?"_

Still shocked that there was an actually ghost in Sasuke's house, he didn't reply when the ghost wailed his question.

"_Your eyes, not of an Uchiha's." _it pointed out.

Snapping out of shock, he answered the ghost.

"I-I'm not an Uchiha." He stuttered out.

"_What!"_ the ghost roared out.

"I-I'm j-just a friend…sort of." Naruto muttered weakly in fear.

"_Yet you set foot in my house without a proper marriage or relation with an Uchiha?!"_ it roared.

"S-sorry." Naruto whimpered.

"_Get out of my house!"_ the ghost roared.

"I'm s-sorry, b-but I can't leave. It's my mis—"

"_I don't care fool! I want you out! You will only be allowed in if you are with or are an Uchiha. Now go!"_ the ghost roared

Without the ghost leaving any room to argue and with Naruto's fear, Naruto quickly opened the door he was leaning against and rushed to Sasuke's room.

* * *

Mai and Sable learned recently that their dad was highly afraid of ghost, thanks to a visit to a haunted house at a fair in a village near Konoha. They knew the information would come in handy one day. The genjutsu dispelled and the twins left for their room.

Phase one: Completed

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out.

"What?" the Uchiha said.

Sasuke just awoken him from his sleep when Naruto opened his bedroom door.

"Sasuke…the ghost with the weird slitted Sharingan and four pupil things told me I had to leave unless I was with or an Uchiha." Naruto explained.

Sasuke thought in confusion. There were no ghost in his house, especially when a four- tomoe Sharingan does not exist. Ghost didn't exist. It must have been a dream, and he was going to tell Naruto that.

"Dobe, ghost don't—"

"So can I sleep with you?" Naruto asked, not realizing the implications of his words.

_"The fuck?"  
_

"No."

"But Sasuke."

"No."

"Please?" Naruto said, pulling out his secret weapon he used to get Iruka to buy him Ichiraku Ramen when he smaller. He hasn't used it in years.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and moved closer to the blond to inspect his face, in which sometime during the conversation he got up to Sasuke's bed side.

"_Are those puppy eyes and a…pout?" _completely shocked by the overall cuteness of the dobe's face.

You couldn't say no to that face.

Defeated, Sasuke sighed.

"Hn." Which in Sasuke's terms was a yes.

Naruto didn't waste anytime into getting in the Uchiha's bed. The bed rocked a little as the two got situated. After a few minutes of silence, three last words were exchanged before the two fell asleep.

_Thank you_

_Hn

* * *

_

_A/N: I believe they're beginning to warm up to each other XD_

_**Reviews are not required but are appreciated.**  
_


	5. Dissapointments

Former chapter 6 and 7 re-done and combined to form Chapter 5.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Disappointments

* * *

"_That was one of the best sleeps I had in ages"_ Naruto thought as he smiled contently on his warm, moving, body pillow.

"_Wait a minute…I don't have a pillow that moves…"_ he thought opening eyes to reveal that he was sleeping in new surroundings.

Not just new surroundings, but he was also sleeping on Sasuke. What made Naruto wake up fully was the fact they were in a rather…awkward position. They were in a sexual position. If Naruto sat up so he could get off the bed, it would look like that he was riding the Uchiha. Naruto blushed at that thought. He wanted to get up, but how did he go about this without waking the raven and creating such a _very_ unwanted situation.

"_Maybe I can just slide down…" _he though and went to try, but then,

Oh shit!

Sasuke was hard. Morning wood to be exact. Naruto could feel it with his backside. Now this wasn't good. He couldn't just move to the side because evidently, the Uchiha liked to cuddle and had a death grip on his waist. It didn't hurt him but made it impossible for him to move without alerting the raven.

"_Stupid Sasuke."_ Naruto thought as he sneered down at the raven's calm and sleeping face.

To add to Naruto's embarrassment, the situation got worst.

Sasuke shifted so now Naruto was on the bottom and he started thrusting.

Sasuke was dry humping Naruto. Naruto couldn't be any redder at this point. He was underneath the raven, bare chests touching and Sasuke was thrusting his clothed erection towards Naruto's butt.

"Uhm..."

"_Oh Shit! I just moaned." _Naruto thought, but that didn't wake the raven.

Eyes widen when he realized that he too was getting hard.

"_Fate! You must be kidding me! How can you be so cruel? Now isn't the time to…" _but his thought process ended when Sasuke moved up to rub their erections together. Naruto couldn't help but arch in the feeling.

A few minutes later, they came together.

Naruto couldn't believe that he just done that with the raven, _**and **_Sasuke didn't have the decency to be awake.

Sasuke rolled to the side and grabbed the covers and cuddled into them.

Naruto growled.

"_How dare he just…molest me and take the covers." _

So Naruto snatch the navy blue fabric from the raven who promptly snatched back. This went on for a few seconds before Naruto realized something.

"_What the hell am I doing?" _he thought at his own stupidity before getting out the bed, since he was free from his molester.

It still amazed Naruto at how the Uchiha remained asleep.

* * *

Sasuke grinned when he heard the bedroom door open and the close. The idiot actually thought he was asleep, but hey, who was he to correct him? He woke up when he felt Naruto slide his butt down and rubbed on his member. It was his dream coming true, but without all the clothing. He had come to the realization during his meditation yesterday that if it was destined that he and Naruto were going to form a family, then he might as well accept it. If he didn't then he would be taking the life of two girls. And as much as he admitting saying this, he was human and not a shinobi. He couldn't take the lives of innocent and for that, he would try to...._persue_ a relationship with the blond. And based on the honor system of the Uchiha clan, he would undoubtly marry the mother of children.

Which brought him to another realization. He had to break off the relationship he had with Sakura. Lovely.

Sasuke opened his eyes. He was already sexually satisfied and it would be entertaining seeing the blond blush all day.

* * *

_"Sasuke!" cried a drenched Sakura._

_The Uchiha turned around slightly surprised that the pink haired girl was still following him._

_"What is it?" he asked impatiently._

_He had plans to use the bath house, since the rain made him very cold._

_"I-I..." Sakura stuttered out before slinking her head down in embarrassment._

_"Spit it out. I have other things to do."_

_"Oh yeah. Sorry. I-um-have an offer for you." She said._

_"Not interested." he said coldly, before resuming his walk._

_There was nothing he wanted that he didn't already have, so he knew it would be a pointless conversation._

_"I'll produce your heirs!" Sakura screamed, finding the confidence that was lost a few moments ago._

_Sasuke stopped. That was something he didn't have, but wanted. He knew he wasn't the easiest to get along with. He was as the dobe called him, "A cold hearted bastard" and that made him not very approachable with the ladies. The only people that would actually spend their free time with him was Naruto, Kakashi, Neji, and of course Sakura. Everyone else spent their time with by default._

_"Why would you wish to have my children? Be subjected to me for all eternity on this planet?"_

_"I wish to help you realize your dream and in return, you'd help with my dream."_

_"And that is? Nailing__ the Uchiha? Sorry, but you haven't given me a reason as to how this would work out." he said coldly._

_"Because I see how alone you really are, Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke's eyes widen. Was he that obvious?_

_"I just want to see you truly happy and that will make my dream come true. Your happiness was all that I ever wanted."_

_Sakura felt the same amount of surprise as 4 years ago, when Sasuke suddenly appeared from behind her._

_"Thank you."_

_But unlike the last time he whispered the words, her passing out was not the next memory. It was a simple hug from behind the waist._

* * *

Sasuke came down fully washed and dress to see the twins and Naruto setting the table for breakfast. By the smells, it seemed they would be having Tamago gohan. Sasuke sat down and in a few moments two bowls were put in front of him, as well as a cup of tea.

"Thank you." He said absentmindedly to who ever put his breakfast in front of him.

He picked up his chopsticks once everyone was seated and began beating his egg. He reached towards the middle table for the soy sauce at the same time Naruto did and their hands collide. Naruto instantly retracted his tanned hand as Sasuke gaved him an amused look, which caused Naruto to turn his attention towards his rice bowl. The twins looked at each other and smirked. Their plan was already taking its affects.

"So… father," Mai asked, "did you have a good night?"

Apparently Sasuke was called father in this family so he answered.

"Yes. I slept very well."

"Oh really. Did you have a good dream?" Sable asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was turning beet red, as he answered the question.

"Yes. Yes I did." He said with a smirk.

* * *

The twins left to go buy clothes after breakfast (at father's expense) since it looked like they weren't going anywhere soon and because they needed more than one outfit. Now would be the perfect time for them to discuss this family issue. So they went to the den to deliberate.

"Naruto, if were going to talk, you are going to have to look at me, dobe."

Naruto glared at Sasuke because of the insult.

"You didn't have to insult me, teme." Naruto huffed.

"Well, at least you're paying attention…dobe."

"Teme."

"As much as I'd love to carry out insults, we have to discuss this family thing."

"Right." Naruto mutter weakly.

"So apparatus, you will be staying here. What should we do with your apartment?" Sasuke asked, getting down to business.

"If I'm going to stay, I might as well just sell it. I really don't need it…"

"Okay. Now, the relationship. Sometime within the next five years we fall in love, get married and have twins. Honestly, I never even thought I'd even date you, let alone marry you."

"Well, you're not exactly a ball of sunshine yourself Sasuke." Naruto retorted back with a glare and Sasuke glared right back.

"Anyways, since we are going to have relationship, we might as well start now." Sasuke said in this business tone.

Were matters of the heart just business to him? Was he only doing this for the mission?

"So tonight, be ready at eight o'clock. I'll take you to dinner." Sasuke said as he got up to leave.

"No."

Sasuke stopped. Did he just say no?

"No?"

"No." Naruto repeated.

"What do you mean no?" the raven glared at the blond.

"I mean, I will not go to dinner with you. You had no emotion or conviction in your asking. It sounded like it was a business deal to you. No I won't go." Naruto said to the Uchiha.

The look on Sasuke's face showed his anger and confusion mixed into one.

Naruto just…

Naruto just rejected him.

"And by the way, I'm _not _the girl in this relationship. So I will ask _you_ for a date, when we…_both_ want the relationship." Naruto said walking out the den, leaving Sasuke standing shocked.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were both stabbing their sushi with their chopsticks like the fish in it was still alive.

They both were too livid to be concerned with the fact it was inappropriate to stab food with chopsticks, unless it was slippery. They have been angry since the twins came home from their shopping trip and they were still angry at dinner, which was hours later from the _incident_.

Trying to find out why the two were mad, Mai tried to start a conversation of how their day went.

"Ask the bastard over there." Naruto snarled.

Sasuke glared.

"Our day was just _peachy._" he said with heavy sarcasm, before he stab another piece a sushi with so much force it cracked the plate underneath the food.

Sable's eyes widen.

"Well…we ran into a ninja assigned to tell the families with the future generation that the Hokage requests our presence at the stadium tomorrow." Mai said.

"Hn."

"Whatever."

Silence.

"So…we are expected to be there by 11, but I think we should get there 15 minutes earlier. What do you say?" Mai explained.

Naruto looked up from his plate.

"Yeah, Sasuke-_kun_, what time should we get there? I mean, you do like to _control _things." He said with a glare at the male raven.

Sasuke glared harder.

"Well, if a dobe such as yourself can't answer such a simple question, I should just take control."

That's what set it off for Naruto.

"You didn't ask me anything! You just _commanded_ me!" he shouted at the older teen.

"I didn't command anything! I just told you, so everything would be organized. You're the one who had to get overly emotional, like a girl."

"_Hey!" _two voices said in the background but they were ignored.

"I was NOT emotional!"

"Please. You are emotional central!" he said. Naruto was silent and glaring.

Then in a very un-Sasuke like way, he started mocking Naruto.

"_You had no emotion or conviction…I am not the girl…_ Do you actually think you're seme? Like I would actually let _you_ fuck _me_?"

The girls started chocking at the words of their father. They did not need the mental images of their parents going at it. Naruto looked like a lost fish, but then regained his angry composure.

"What makes you think you're seme? What makes me uke!" he yelled, clearly offended.

"You're shorter." He said, but Naruto retorted back.

"You're more girly." Naruto answered back.

"You're lither, perfect for me to hold you in my arms, as I fuck _you_."

"You're prissy like a girl, making you uke." Naruto shot back.

"You're clumsy. Having no coordination to take someone, so you must be taken."

"You have uke in your name!"

Silence.

Even the twins had to admit that was a stupid reason. His name had the words uke in it. So what? Studying has the word dying at the end, but that doesn't mean you'll die from studying.

"That's such a stupid reason." Sasuke said, but Naruto just huffed.

"Oh well. I'm not the girl in this relationship." He said.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"You're the one with the Nine-tail fox, thus the one who becomes pregnant." Sasuke said with a smirk of triumph.

Naruto's mouth dropped. That was a good reason.

"What makes you think we didn't use the birthing jutsu to get _you _pregnant!" he shot back, watching the arrogant smirk on Sasuke's face get replaced with a scowl.

Sasuke turned to the girls, who were just watching their parents.

"This is stupid. Tell him _he's_ uke and _he's_ the one who gets pregnant."

Naruto turned to the twins.

"Nuh un._ He's_ uke. And _he_ gets pregnant." Naruto said pointing at Sasuke.

"Please. Like I'd like actually bend over for you." Sasuke snorted.

Naruto growled.

"Tell him he bottoms!" Naruto yelled out.

"While you ride me." Sasuke retorted.

The twins chocked again at the mental image.

Naruto's eyes grew wide. When did Sasuke become so perverted?

"How can you say that?" Naruto asked.

"What? It's true. I would never bottom, unless someone is riding me." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto blushed and Sasuke smirked.

"T-tell him, that he's bo—uke." Naruto said facing the twins.

Sasuke just stood there.

When the twins realized they were being asked a question, it was Sable who explained.

"…well…we wouldn't exactly know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Naruto asked.

"It's not like we listen to you two while you have sex."

Naruto turned redder, while Sasuke remained impassive.

Mai interrupted.

"But, we think its Father who submits."

"Ha!" Naruto yelled out, while Sasuke looked shocked.

"You can't be serious. I would never submit to…_him._ No matter how fuckable he is." Sasuke's eyes widen, as well as everyone else's. Sasuke thought Naruto to be…_fuckable._

"I…You can't be serious. I won't submit to him." Trying to hide his slip up. He couldn't believe he actually said that out loud.

Sable recovered before her sister, so she answered her father.

"Well…you kind of do. You do what he tells you. Not much of an argument. You give in…but, I think dad's the uke, because you sit at the head of the table like a regular father in a family, while dad sits to the right of you, like his wife…his uke…"

Sasuke grinned, while Naruto looked as if all the ramen in the world was destroyed.

"You must be kidding me!"

"Nope." Sable chirped.

"B-but,"

"Uke." Mai chirped.

Sasuke could have laughed at Naruto's face, which was filled with horror.

"You can't be serious!" Naruto whined.

"We are." Mai told him.

"What's your full name?" Sasuke asked, with a grin.

"Mai Uchiha."

"Sable Uchiha."

Naruto's eyes grew even bigger.

"And…mine?" he asked with a gulp.

"Naruto Uchiha."

Sasuke did actually laugh at Naruto's face, when Mai told him his future name. It was priceless.

"See Naruto. Just like the wife, you changed your name. _You're_ the girl." Sasuke said with a grin.

Naruto just huffed and went in the direction of the dojo. He was going to work out his anger in combat. Sasuke couldn't get over his victory, that he left the table with a small smile on his face, leaving the two girls at the table.

"Mai? Are we going to do phase 2 yet?" She asked her twin.

"Not yet, Sable. Not yet." She said, while clearing the table.

* * *

"Stupid…bas…tard…and…his…stu…pid…smirk." Naruto said as he kicked and punched the post in the dojo.

He has been at this for over an hour and he still couldn't believe he was uke. Did he look like an _uke_?

…

He was getting pretty tired, so he went to take a shower and headed over to his room before he remembered a certain ghost, which caused him to drag himself to Sasuke's room.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

He waited until the door open to reveal a half naked Sasuke, who only had on dark blue pajama pants that hung loosely on his hips. Naruto had to force himself to look at Sasuke's eyes and not that pale, hard, muscled, perfectly chiseled, chest…

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke said in arrogant tone, which caused Naruto to scowl at the taller teen.

Damn him.

Wait…Why was he there?

Damn his perfect body.

Wait. Sasuke has a perfect body?

"_Argh! I'm fucking attracted to the ass." _He thought in annoyance.

"Oh. Right. The ghost." Sasuke said as he leaned against the doorway.

"It's not my fault your house is haunted." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dobe, there is no ghost."

"Yes there is. And it doesn't want me here, unless I'm with an Uchiha." Naruto defended.

"You _are _an Uchiha." Sasuke said with a smug look.

"…not yet." Naruto said forcefully.

"Hn." Sasuke said with a smirk, which irritated Naruto even further.

"Are you gonna let me stay or not?" Naruto hissed.

Seeing as it was pointless in trying to convince him there was no ghost, he eventually shrugged his shoulders 'yes' and stepped aside to let the blonde in his room. Naruto went over to the bed where he flopped himself down, while Sasuke closed the door and went to sit in a chair in his room. It looked rather comfortable. They stayed as they were for an awkward five minutes, before Sasuke said something.

"Well…we might as well start getting to know each other."

"Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Are you really that dense? We may have been friends, save each others life many times, did a whole bunch of other crap, but we hardly actually know each other and I don't like the idea of marrying someone I have no idea about." Sasuke explained with perfect sense.

Naruto was silently, before he reluctantly spoke.

"…what do you want to know?"

"Anything…everything. I mean, we _are_ going to spend the rest of our life together."

"Well…my favorite colors are orange, light blue and…red."

That intrigued the Uchiha.

"Why red?"

Naruto looked away from the Uchiha as he answered.

"You were my best friend. My first friend…when you left for Orochimaru it hurt…it made me think that you hated this place. Like it wasn't good enough. Like _I_ wasn't good enough to keep you here. I kept asking myself why you didn't take me with you? Your best friend. Red always reminded me of you…your Sharingan eye. It was one of the only reminders of you that I had, beside the picture of team seven, the head band and…the memories." He explained with so much sorrow, it made Sasuke feel so guilty.

"Um…how about we finish this another time." Sasuke said a few minutes after Naruto's confession and Naruto nodded, not looking at the Uchiha.

"…over dinner?" Sasuke attempted.

"No." Naruto answered, while getting into the bed.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Simple. I don't like you." Naruto stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you like me, so I'll make you work for my ass. I'm not giving in so easily." Naruto stated smugly.

Sasuke was appalled.

"What makes you think I like you?"

"I'm fuckable, remember?" He said with a smirk at Sasuke, who glared.

* * *

A/N: This is quite a long chapter...I also gave some background and stuff. I also find this an amusing chapter too :) I do apologize in advance. I got my TD and Meningitis shot today, and I'm depressed and in pain. I'll start editing everything next week. The shots and blood work I also had to do have made me very depressed. Sorry for any inconvenience.

_**Reviews are not required, but are appreciated.**_


	6. Wonderings

*sigh* Happy Halloween. I've been in a rut this month. I haven't wanted to deal with FF, unless I had a good DracoHarry to read. All these NaruSasu have made me upset with this fandom. But here, a revised chapter 6, formally chapter 8.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Wonderings

* * *

_A knock on the window alerted Sakura from her attempt at sleeping. Looking up, she could distinguish the silhouette of her new boyfriend with help from the streetlight that stood innocently._

_Tomorrow, they would go public with their relationship and she couldn't help but grin at the thought of seeing Ino's face when she told her._

_The only problem Sakura thought of as she hurriedly loosened her robes and shuffled to open her window._

_Sasuke saw her more or less as a concubine._

_And she wanted more than that.

* * *

_

Taro was beyond pissed. He had finally gone to sleep at 5 in the morning because he somehow inherited his father's insomnia and now its 7 am and he was brushing his teeth.

"Come on Taro! The faster you brushed your teeth the faster we can get to the gates!" his sister Tani screamed in his ears.

She was peppy, but hell, she was always peppy.

"I know. I heard you first 15 damn times." He told her, before he rinsed the toothpaste out.

"But if it's repeated, it will stick with you." Tani repeated.

"I know! I fucking know!" Taro replied.

"You shouldn't curse. It's not what youthful teens do." She repeated to him for the fifth time.

"I know. I _fudging_ know!" he yelled clearly pissed off.

"That's the youthful spirit." She said with a beaming smile, before heading down the stairs, to where their father was.

* * *

Twitch.

"And then later today, we can do 200 sit-ups!" Lee yelled out in the morning air.

"Yes daddy!" Tani replied.

Twitch.

"And tomorrow morning at 5 am, we can all get up and do 100 laps around the village!" Lee shouted again.

"Of course! Me, you, Taro and father!" Tani yelled.

Twitch. Taro was **NOT** going to be up at 5 am to do some stupid ass laps.

Lee and his daughter Tani, also known as Gaara's daughter and Taro's sister were waiting for the sand siblings to meet them at the gates. Their dad _insisted _that they needed to be there an hour early, because that's what 'youthful and prudent' people do. Joy.

Now, it was 9 and Taro could see the red hair of his father in the distance.

"_Finally!" _he thought, because the rest of his family was annoying the hell out of him.

He liked his father: calm, collected, and NOT into this "youthful" crap.

When Gaara and his siblings finally got to the gate, Lee immediately went to them to explain the situation. Temari and Kankuro left to go find their future family, and Gaara appraised his children.

They looked like him.

"_Thank Kami-Sama!"_ he thought, but the girl was smiling like Lee and peppy, so he assumed she was like Lee, while the boy who looked older seemed pissed off.

Lee went into a discussion about workouts with 'their daughter' while walking to a place where they could get a 'youthful' breakfast.

Gaara and Taro trailed behind.

"I can't believe you married him." Taro told his father.

"Me either." He told his son. He liked him. He was _quiet_.

"_I wonder how everyone else is doing."_ Taro thought to himself.

* * *

The tension in the room was so thick; you could cut it with a kunai.

Neji, Shikamaru and Kisho were in the middle of a very intense word puzzle game.

Neji was not one for losing, so he was putting his genius mind to work.

Shikamaru was impressed with the tough competition. His future husband and son were playing their best and he was playing _his_ best and was struggling to win.

Kisho on the other hand, was pissed. Why in the world were his parents so good in the past? He was used to beating them easily, unless…Kami-Sama! They _let_ him win in the future. Fine! He was going to beat them at their best.

For the briefest moment that morning, they all wondered how everyone else was doing.

* * *

Hoshi snorted at how pathetic his parents were in the past. Just because his mother asked how his dad slept, his dad blushed (meaning someone must have had a _very_ nice dream), and then his mother started blushing because his father blushed.

"So, dad, when are we going to the stadium?" Hoshi asked Kiba.

"Um. I don't know. I guess in an hour. What do you say Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and Kisho rolled his eyes as he went to pour food for his dog, Kage.

"Um…t-that sounds g-great, K-Kiba." Hinata got out.

Hoshi wondered if everyone was having a better time, while he watched his blushing parents.

* * *

Sai blocked another punch Sakura sent his way. He was starting to feel a very angry and annoyed emotion put together. Sakura was so…sensitive. So what if he told her that orange looked horrible on her. He was just stating his opinion.

Leiko came into the kitchen to see her mother extremely pissed off and her father wearing that stupid fake smile.

"Good morning Mother, Father." She said as she went to fix herself some Natto and rice for breakfast.

Sakura was too pissed to say anything, but not Sai.

"Good morning Leiko. You look very nice today." He said to his future daughter, who was wearing an orange tank top and red shorts that ended at the knees. He figured that he didn't need another pissed woman on his hands.

"The hell?!" Sakura yelled before trying to hit Sai.

"_How dare he compliment Leiko, but not her! My Sasuke would have never been so insensitive._"

Leiko just sighed and shook her head. Parents these days…

She wondered how everyone else was doing with his or her new family, before digging in to her breakfast.

* * *

"Now **this** is what I call breakfast!" Choji said as he dug into the Himono with rice, miso soup, and pickles.

Yei just smiled as her father complimented her cooking, before she and her mother Ino, joined in as well.

"Choji! Pace yourself. You're eating like a pig. You ne—" Ino complained to her future husband, but Yei just blocked out the bickering of her parents, before her mind went to wondering how everyone else was doing with their family.

* * *

Pounding on the door was what woke Sasuke that morning. He had Naruto peacefully in his arms, before the door slammed open, effectively waking Naruto up, who realized was cuddled into Sasuke's side, before he pushed himself away.

"Dad! Father! Mai won't get out the bathroom even though she knows were going to be late." Sable said, not paying attention to her parents position.

"This house has 5 bathrooms. Use one of the other ones." Sasuke replied.

"Oh yeah…" she said, before running to one of the other bathrooms.

"Late? Late for…oh!" Sasuke thought.

He looked towards the clock on his nightstand to see it was…10:20 am! They had to leave by 10:45 to get to the stadium on time.

"Shit! Naruto, we have 25 minutes to get to the stadium on time." Sasuke said getting out of bed.

"Stadium? Why the hell do I need to go to the… Oh!" he cried out, getting out of bed.

Then the two stood facing each other, looking from each other to the connecting bathroom.

Sasuke was the first to try and bolt for it, but Naruto lunged at him, effectively making both of them fall. Naruto, who landed on top, quickly scrabbled up, but Sasuke got a hold of his ankle, tripping him.

"Bastard!"

"Dobe"

Naruto thinking fast, said seductively, "How about we take a shower together?"

Sasuke paused.

"_Me._

_Naruto._

_Shower._

_Together?"_

When he was going to ask if Naruto was asking for real, he heard the click of the bathroom door closing.

"Damn you dobe!" he yelled, while running to one of the other two unoccupied bathrooms in the house.

* * *

A five-minute shower later, Sasuke was in his room looking very smug.

Naruto forgot one thing.

His towel.

He didn't care if he was going to be late and should be getting dressed. This was going to be so worth it.

As if on cue, the door to the connecting bathroom in his room opened just a crack to reveal a blue orb.

"Looking for this?" Sasuke said, holding up a fluffy orange towel.

"Yes please!" Naruto said holding out his hand, hoping Sasuke would just do this the easy way, but he knew Sasuke loved being difficult.

"Then come and get it."

Naruto cursed under his breath. He could tell that the raven was smirking. He looked around the bathroom. Shouldn't there be any towels in here?!

"_Of course not. That would make life fair. And life wasn't fair, with Sasuke currently pulling the strings." _He thought bitterly.

"Can I have my towel, _please_?" Naruto said, purring out the last part.

"Sure. You can come get it, or stay in the bathroom and be late to the meeting." Sasuke said, while taking the time that Naruto deliberated with himself to get dressed himself.

* * *

Naruto weighed his options.

"_Be ogled by a perverted Sasuke, or get beaten by Tsunade for being late…Damn Sasuke."_

Sasuke grinned as Naruto opened the door and walked with his head held high towards Sasuke.

"Give me my towel." He said, obviously mad.

"Certainly." Sasuke replied handing Naruto the towel.

Naruto quickly pulled the towel around himself and went towards the drawers to get his clothes, but couldn't do so because Sasuke had apparently stolen all his clothes.

"Where are my clothes, you bastard?!" he yelled.

"I hid them." Sasuke said, finishing up dressing himself.

"Give them to me." Naruto demanded.

"Of course." He said, looking at the time. It was 10: 38.

Naruto blinked.

"_The bastard was going to give in!"_

"If you give me a kiss." Sasuke bartered.

"_Of course he wasn't going to give in."_

"When—"

But Sasuke interrupted him.

"Or be late…" Sasuke said with a grin.

Naruto growled.

"_What a bastard!"_ Naruto thought in rage.

Naruto looked at the clock. 10:39

"_Argh!"_

"Fine!" he yelled, stepping towards Sasuke, who smiled.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer towards him, by wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Hey! You said just—" but was cut off when Sasuke's lips fell onto his own.

Naruto knew it would be futile to try he shove the raven off, so he just _let_ the raven has his way with his mouth. It wasn't his fault his eyes closed during the kiss either. There was dust flying in the air... And oh! His hands were on Sasuke's neck and in his hair because there was a bug there! Gosh...

Naruto was NOT enjoying how Sasuke's tongue was stroking and sucking his. _Or_ the moments Sasuke would suckle his bottom lip like it was a juicy piece of fruit. And the taste of the mint freshness of Sasuke's toothpaste was too strong. Plus Sasuke's cinnamon smell was—

"Dad! Father! We have…" sounded Mai's voice as she slammed the door open, to see her dad rip from her father's grasp because of her sudden intrusion.

Wide eyed and clearly unwanted, Mai closed the door without finishing her statement.

"Hn." Sasuke said, smirking, eyeing Naruto, who's towel fell.

"I do like what I see." Sasuke purred, while Naruto scrambled to get the towel to wrap around his bits and butt, all the while, blushing.

"Your clothes are under the bed. Hurry up and get dressed." Sasuke said before going out the door.

Naruto sighed and looked at the clock.

10:43 am

"Damn, teme." He muttered, before quickly getting dressed.

* * *

**_Reviews are not required, but are appreciated. _**


End file.
